Please, Understand
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: Alphonse and Edward Elric have been dating for many years, yet so many people are just now catching on. Al’s schoolmates start to reject him, and do some very cruel things… Elricest, Minor EdxWinry, Minor AlxMei Chang, RoyxRiza, EnvyxLust
1. School Sucks

_Hey there you guys! Okay, so first thing first, this is set in Alabama because I live there, and it's a pretty state that sort of reminds me of Resembol. So, please don't crack any rude comments about the state._

_~Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, it's characters, or any of that stuff.~_

_~Title: Please, Understand~_

_~Summary: Alphonse and Edward Elric have been dating for many years, yet so many people are just now catching on. Al's schoolmates start to reject him, and do some very cruel things…~_

_~Rated: T for now, will most likely change.~_

_~Couples: AlxEd (Elricest), RoyxRiza, EnvyxLust, Minor WinryxEd, LingxLan Fan, Minor AlxMei Chang~_

_~Need to Know: They live in modern day Alabama. Al is in 12th__ Grade and Mei Chang is in 11__th__ though she's two years younger than Al…~_

_~Author: Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire A.K.A L-K-I-A-S-V and some ideas from Nii-San~_

_**Chapter One: School Sucks**_

_~2 Years Ago~_

_~July, 10__th__, 2007~_

"Nii-San?" I said as Nii-San walked into my bedroom. I was lying in my bed. He walk towards me, and looked down at me. "Nii-san?"

He had a serious look on his face. "I don't hate you…" My eyes widened. He bent down on his knees and stared into my eyes. "I really love you, too, Alphonse."

I smiled a very small smile. "Then, why'd you'd,…, when I finally told you,…"

He grabbed my hands. "I don't know." I felt tears starting to roll down my face. He looked at me. "Don't cry. Just, let's not tell anyone… for awhile at least…" I nodded my head yes.

~Present~

~August, 15th, 2009~

I walked down the stairs to see the whole gang scrambling for breakfast. It's really difficult to live in this house with so many people. You have Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, sleeping in the bedroom down stairs. Then Winry, Envy, and Lust in the bedroom upstairs. Lastly, Nii-San and I share a bedroom that's also upstairs, but isn't really that big. Why Nii-San and Winry-Chan let all these people stay here, I'll never know.

"Al! You finally woke up? You have school in, like, twenty minutes." Winry said throwing me a banana. "Go get dressed, and eat that on your way."

"Hey, who gave you the right to boss _my_ little brother around?" Nii-San grabbed the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Pop Tarts from her. "He can skip if he wants."

I smiled. "Well, what good would that do? I'll just skip breakfast." I threw Winry the banana back. I ran back up stairs and slipped on an underarmour shirt, a grey shirt that in the front had a paint splatter that at the edges were instruments in said "I'm With the Band" and on the back had Al-Chan, and then put on some blue jeans.

Someone knock on the door to my room. "Come in." I said. Winry walked in with a Rice Crispy Treat in her hand. "Hey Winry-Chan."

She put the treat in my hand. "Eat this. It's fast, and you won't starve yourself." She stole the hair brush from my other hand. "Let me fix your hair! Edward never let's me anymore…"

"Okay." I said, and started eating the Rice Crispy Treat.

When I got back downstairs, I head right towards the door. "Bye guys!" Then I caught the lunchbox Hawkeye had thrown at me. "Thanks!"

I ran down the street as fast as could, mumbling to myself, "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late…" Cause, if I was late, first I'd get a lecture from the office. Second, I get a lecture from my English teacher infront of the whole class, and then, Mei-Chan would, once again, kick my ass in dodge ball on purpose. Even if we're on the same team.

I look down at my watch. I had eight minutes until the bell rang. This wouldn't be the case if Mustang would drive, Nii-San would drive, Winry would drive me, or if I had a driver's license. Because, walking to school from my house is really tiring.

I saw the school in sight. It wasn't that big, and it combined quite a few cities. First off, the kids from Stevenson Middle School and Bridgeport Middle School go to North Jackson High School. That's two schools. Then, some people from Hollywood and Scottsboro come to this school to, and it's still not that big of a school. But, I was thanking God for letting me get there with one minute left on the clock. I was tired after all that running, too bad P.E. was my first block.

I walked into my homeroom teacher's classroom, Mrs. Lori. My English teacher can be really strict, and is really caught up in Romeo and Juliet. I have her second block, too.

Mrs. Lori had already gotten on everyone's nerves, and it was just our fifth day of school. "Okay, let's call roll." She stood up with her clip board, ready to mark the absent peoples name, tough it would be easier just to use her computer. "Samantha Alice?"

"Here."

"Dylan Armstang."

"Here."

"Kayla Barton?"

"Present."

"Cody Dollington?"

"Sadly."

"Alphonse Elric?"

"Nah."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone's just full of excitement, aren't we?"

The class just stood in silence. She continued on with roll, and a bunch of people just said "Here." Except for Cali and Darcy. They said, "Wishing I was home, in bed with a Snorlax," Well, Cali said Shinx.

We heard the bell. I was in relief, yet scared. Mei-Chan is going to kill me in dodge ball, for no reason. Cali and Darcy walk beside me on our way to the gym downstairs.

They were also wearing their band shirts. Cali had a blue jean skirt on, with black legging with Pikachus on them. Darcy had skinny jeans on.

"So, how's everything working out at the house?" Cali said to me.

I laughed. "Just fine. I just hope Envy was is the last person we take in."

Darcy grabbed money out of her pocket. "You think I can bribe Coach Mason to let me skip P.E.?"

Cali and I looked each other. "No." We both said.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I hate stinky gym." We walked in, and sure enough, Mei Chang was standing there waiting on us.

I smile. "Hey, Mei-Chan."

She pointed at me. 'Do you realize you were almost late to class! You were taking in the halls again, weren't cha?"

Darcy and Cali walked away towards the girls' locker room.. Cali turned around and mouth "Good luck."

"But, Mei-Chan, I wasn't late, was I?" I smiled. She was stood still, and didn't move an inch.

"Baka!" Now, she's using Japanese against me. Great. The bell rang. "You see! The bell just rang! You could have be-"

"Go get dressed!" Coach Mason yelled, and I darted to the boys' locker room. Saved by the coach.

I don't really talk to any of the boys in my class. Actually, most of my friends are girls. All of my friends are girls. Well, I guess that's Winry asks me why I don't have a girlfriend, yet. But, I don't need a girlfriend… I've got Nii-San, but, she doesn't need to know that…

As I predicted, we were playing dodge ball again, and Mei-Chan was on my team. Darcy and Cali were on the other team.

Mei-Chan looked at me. "Why aren't you trying to catch the balls!"

I smiled. So far in the game, I've only dodged. It works. "Because, the game's called Dodge Ball, not Catch Ball."

She caught the dodge ball that was coming towards her from the back, and threw it straight at me. "Baka!"

I fell, and my bangs fell infront of my eye. "Thanks." I stood back up.

She laughed. "Maybe if your hair wasn't that long, it wouldn't be a problem."

I pulled my bangs back with the barrettes Winry had put in my hair. "But, I like my hair long."

She was still catching and throwing the rubber balls at the opposing team. "Then cut your bangs."

I actually caught on of the ball thrown, and handed it to Mei-Chan. "But, then I'd look like Nii-San even more."

She giggled again. "Nah. People could tell you apart easily. You're really skinny."

I sighed. "It's not my fault."

She, once again, caught a ball, and through it at me. "Baka. It's called eat a whole meal three times a day, everyday."

I got back up from my fall. "It's called throwing balls at your own teammates doesn't help." And, then, my bangs fell down again. "I give up. I'm leaving my hair like this the rest of the day."

Mei-Chan grabbed a ball, and threw it straight at the last person standing on the other team. She smiled. "I win!"

I laughed. "We win."

She looked at me. "We? You didn't do anything."

"Right." I said.

Coach Mason walk down into the middle of the court. "Okay, losing team, you have twenty-five foot jumps at the end of the block." He coughed into his elbow. "Everyone, pick up the dodge balls, and put them in the bag, and go sit on the bleachers."

After we did what he said, he started talking about the sport I hate the most. "Today, I'm picking teams for a P.E. football tournament." The football players started to faintly celebrate.

Mei-Chan, who was sitting beside me whispered in my ear. "You're going to die out there." I nodded my head yes.

"I'm picking four team captains for the boys, and three for the girls." He was writing sometime on his clip board. "There will be no co-ed teams." Oh great. "Now, go get dressed."

After getting dressed, I walk up to Coach Mason. He looked down at me. "Yes?"

I smiled. "Um, yeah, I can't play football… or even attempt it at that matter."

Coach Mason laughed. "Come on, it'll be good for you. All you are is skin and bones." Of course he said that. "You'll get some muscle playing."

I sighed. "Or, I'll be tackle by some guy, and every bone in my body will break."

The rest of the school day was boring, and nothing else really happened.

"I'm home." I walked in to see Nii-San laying on the couch, watching TV. Okay, he was flipping through channels.

"Hey, Al." He flipped the channel, and started watching the House Bunny.

I walked over and sat beside him. He only took up two of the three cushions. "Where's everyone go?"

Nii-San yawned. "Well, Winry, Mustang, and Hawkeye when to work, and Envy and Lust went to find a job."

I smiled. "And, you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need a job. Everyone who lives other than you, Winry, and me pays a rent fee." He sat up. "How was school."

I laid down. "Awful."

He laughed. 'How?"

"We'll, Mei-Chan once again reminded me that I need to gain wait, then Coach reminded me, and then Coach said we have to start playing football with no co-ed teams."

Nii-San laughed again. "You hang around girls to much." He pulled my bangs back. "Are you ever going to cut your hair?"

I looked at him. "Why? You don't like my hair long?"

He smiled. "No, it's just your bangs cover up your eye, and then I can't see it."

"So? I have to eyes, and they look exactly the same." I said.

"Yeah, well, I still like two eyes." He leaned over, and gave me a kiss. I pushed him away. He cocked his eyebrows. "What's wrong."

I felt my face starting to blush up. "What if Envy and Lust come back, and see us?"

He sighed. "You're insane if you think Envy and Lus-,…, Envy could get a job that fast."

I smiled. "So, what if Lust comes back and see us?"

He got up, off the couch. "Then, we can go upstairs, and I'll hear the door open, and we'll stop."

I sat up, and giggled. "You're insane, if you think I'm going upstairs to get in the bed with you right now."

He looked at me. "Why?"

"I just got back from school. I'm awfully tired." I pulled the hair band out of my hair.

Nii-San laugh at me again. "More of the reason for you to get in the bed!"

My face blush up some more. "Nii-San, you're a pervert."

He looked at me. "Well, good for me. You hungry?"

I laid back down on the couch. "You go from trying to 'pleasure' me to asking me if I'm hungry?"

He smiled. "Yep!"

I smiled. "No, I'm not hungry."

The door open, and I knew it was Envy because I heard his voice say, "I'M GETTING A JOB! YAHOO!"

Nii-San's jaw dropped on the floor. "How?"

Envy smiled. "Lust helped!"

I laughed. "I told you they'd walk in."

The phone started to ring. Nii-San walked up to it, and answered. "Hello? He jumped, and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Al, it's for you."

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"BAKA!" Mei-Chan's voice rang in my ear. "Why didn't you tell me you lived on the same street as me?!"

I sighed. "Because, I didn't know."

Mei-Chan laughed. "Wow! Now I can visit you everyday!"

"Um, let's not do that. People will start to think that we date…" I said.

She stopped laughing. "You're right… oh well, bye-bye!" The phone hung up.

Nii-San grabbed the phone. 'Who was that?"

I looked at him with terrified eyes. "Somehow Mei Chang got my number." I thought about how she got my number a second. "Cali-Chan…"

_

* * *

_

_YAY! Well, that's chapter one. Please review if you want more. And, yes, Al's hair look like it did in episode 26 of Brotherhood, except, a little neater, and he pulls it in a ponytail in P.E._

_Okay, so here's a question…_

_Should Winry work at a Hospital or Doctor's office…._


	2. French Kiss, and Not the Kind You Think

_I'm back! With chapter two, and I'm probably changing the rating after this…_

_**Chapter Two: The French Kiss, and Not the Kind You Think**_

"EDWARD! YOU DIDN'T DRINK YOUR MILK!" Winry yelled as I darted up. Apparently, I had fell asleep on the couch after finishing my math homework.

"I don't have to drink it." Nii-San said. He looked back at me. "Hey, Al! Good morning!"

Winry screeched. "Al! You're still here?"

I yawned, pushing the paper off my face. "Yeah, why?"

Nii-San started laughing. "Whatever happen to skipping school wouldn't do you any good?"

I looked at the clock. It was 8:15. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Winry smiled. "Well, I'm off to work. Later!" Yeah, I had a feeling she didn't care…

Nii-San laughed some more. "Winry such a worry-wart, she forgot to wake you up!" He walked over to me. "And, you need an alarm clock."

I sighed. "Well, first block doesn't end until nine, so…" I laid back down on the couch. "Mei-Chan's gonna murder me if she sees me."

Nii-San picked me up, and sat me on his lap. "So, just don't go to school." I could tell he wanted a kiss. Just by the way he was talking.

I smiled. "But if I don't go to school, then I'll never be able to go to college and get a good job."

Nii-San smirked. "Well, I didn't go to college, and look at me now!"

I looked at his face. "You own a house that you rent rooms to anyone who ask?"

He dropped his smirk. "Riight, but Roy and Hawkeye are just staying here until they get a house of their own." He laid down, and I just sat on his stomach. "So, who's this Mei Chang chick?" He got off topic again.

I dropped my head. "My murderer… which reminds me why I better get to school so she can chew me out during P.E. than during lunch." Trust me, Mei-Chan can get really loud if she chews me out a lunch. At P.E., everyone's loud any way, so I'd rather her do it there.

He grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me down so our lips met. My face must of turned pink.

"Hey, Ed!" I heard the door open, and Nii-San, oh so kindly, pushed me off the couch.

He sat up, and looked at the doorway. "H-hey! What's up Winry? I-I thought y-you left for work?"

I sat up on my knees, and rubbed my head. "Ow…" I mumbled.

Winry sighed. "I can't find my I.D."

Nii-San got up, and pulled the I.D. off the coffee table. "Here you go, Winry." He threw the I.D. at her. "Now leave!"

She caught the I.D. "Well, someone's in a bad mood." She turned around, and walked out the door.

Nii-San looked at me. "Aw, did my little Al-Chan get hurt?" He said Al-Chan…

My face got redder. I stood up. "I'm going to sch-" The phone started to ring. I walked over, and slowly picked it up. "Hello?"

"BAKA!" I jumped back. "IF YOU WERE GOING TO SKIP SCHOOL THEN YOU SHOULD TELL ME!"

I slowly pulled the phone back to my ear. "Mei-Chan? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"BAKA!" I jumped again. "I am at school. We just got out of a very important assembly!" I guess I had totally forgot that the school gave her the right to call me if I miss.

"About what?" I went over to the couch, and sat on Nii-San's lap.

I heard her giggle. "We're going to FRANCE! The country of LOVE! The country of ROMANCE!"

"Um, Mei-Chan, isn't love and romance the same thing?" I said. Then, Nii-San snatched the phone away from me. "Nii-San?"

"LISTEN HERE YOU BRAT! STOP STALKING MY LITTLE BROTHER!" He yelled into the phone. He then rudely hung up. "Why do you talk to her?"

I sighed. "Because, she's my best friend."

He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the stairs. "What'd she tell you?"

"Well, apparently I'll have to travel to France…" I laid my head against Nii-San chest. "Great. I have to go to France with Mei-Chan, Cali-Chan, and Darcy-Chan!"

He started to walk me up the stairs. "I told you to stop hanging out with girls so much." He stopped dead in his tracks. "You're going to France?"

I nodded my head. "I'm guessing we'll have to take at least one guardian…"

He darted me upstairs to our room. "FRANCE! THE COUNTRY OF LOVE!" He threw me on the bed and turned towards me. "Do you know where the French kiss started?"

I sighed. "Jeez, I don't know. Possibly in France?" I sat up on the side of the bed. "But, Nii-San, I really have to go to school."

He walked over to me and leaned down to where his face was infront of mine. "Why? Missing school for one day won't hurt you." He leaned down over me.

I smiled at him. "You know, you really are a pervert."

He leaned down closer, and our lips met once again. Nii-San's always like this. He tries his hardest to find time to spend with me alone. I felt like skipping school just to make-out with someone was wrong. I need the education. Once Hawkeye and Roy move out, only Envy and Lust will be paying a rent. Sooner or later, they'll move out.

Nii-San stopped kissing me. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

I didn't answer. I just laid there, waiting for him to kiss me again. I like it when he kisses me. I have time to think about how wrong that our love appears to everybody, but, how it makes me so happy.

"Ed? Al?" I opened my eyes and looked at the doorway. Envy had walked into our room. He walked into our room seeing Nii-San on top of me, and my blushing red face.

Nii-San quickly jumped off. "Envy! I-it's n-not wh-hat i-it lo-ooks l-like…"

Envy started laughing. "He he! Well, well. I thought you were suppose set a good example for your little brother? Not screw him over!"

I sat back up. Nii-San walked over to Envy. "I'm not afraid to kick your ass out of this house!"

Envy laughed again. "Was that sarcasm?"

Nii-San got in Envy's face. "Envy, if you tell anyone I'l-"

Envy put his hand over Nii-San's mouth. "I can tell whoever the hell I want. It's not like it'll affect you." He pushed Nii-San back into the wall.

He got up, and as short-tempered as Nii-San and Envy are, Nii-San threw a glass vase at Envy.

I got up, and quickly ran outside toward the school. Maybe Mei-Chan kicking my ass behind the bleachers would work, as long as I'm not around that…

When I got to school, it was still first block, but, I didn't want to talk to Mei-Chan around so many people. So, Mei-Chan and I snuck out to the football field, and behind the bleachers.

She sighed. "I know you're expecting me to give you a lecture, but, why were you late before I start?"

I sat down in the grass, and lean back on to the side of the bleacher with my knees tuck into my chest, and my head inside them.

She walked over. "Al-Chan?" She bent down towards me. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at her. "Nothing, it's just… Envy,…, and Nii-San…"

She smiled. "What about Envy and Ed? Are they fighting again? Over a girl?"

"You could say that…" I said in a soft tone.

She sighed. "No, seriously, what happen between Ed and Envy?"

I put my head back into my knees. Nii-San and I have kept our secret for so long. If Mei-Chan figured out, I was scared she'd hate me. I was scared that Envy would tell everyone. I was scared that,… Nii-San would disappear. Just like he did when I told him I loved him for the first time…

_~2 Years Ago~_

_~March 16, 2007~_

Nii-San walked into the kitchen. "Al? What are you doing up so late? We've got school tomorrow, you know?"

I looked at him. He had just woken up, and had came downstairs to go to the bathroom. "Nii-San,…" I look back down at the some-what-blank sheets that were suppose to be my summer essay infront of me that I didn't do because I was to busy thinking about how to tell him…

He walked over, and looked down at my papers. He laughed. "Well, nice essay. You've managed,… your name."

I looked at him. "Well, I've just been thinking too much…"

He grabbed the stack of papers, and started going through them. "Of what? This is pitiful."

I sighed. "Nii-San, not the stupid essay." I grabbed it back. "If that was the case, I'd be done."

He jumped onto the table top. "Then what?"

I looked down. "It's… about… you…"

He playfully hit me on the head. "What about me? You thinking of going to the same high school as me?"

I looked up at him. "No, not that… I lo,… it's nothing. I'm going to bed." I got up, and went into my bedroom. I closed the door, and slid down it until I was sitting. I slammed my head back against the door. "I can't even say 'I love you.'" I mumbled to myself.

I heard foot steps run past the door, followed by a door being slammed. I got up, and walked towards Nii-San's room. I knocked on the door. "Nii-San?"

"What?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong? Why'd you storm into your room like that?" I said, softly, trying not to wake up Winry who mysteriously hadn't been woken up from the chaos.

No answer.

I knocked on the door quietly. "Nii-San?"

No answer.

I knock a little louder. "Nii-San!?"

Still no answer.

I felt straight to my knees, put my hands on the ground, and my head looked down at the floor. "You heard me, didn't you?"

No answer.

I felt tears starting to fill up my eyes. "Nii-San,… I guess,…" I got up, and ran towards my room, and slammed the door.

~Present~

I could feel the tears running down my face. Flashbacks haunt you. They haunt you forever.

"Al-Chan? What's wrong?" Mei-Chan said. "What happen?"

I wiped the tears off my face, and looked at her. "Nothing, I don't want to drag you into it."

She smiled. "I'm your friend. I LIKE to be dragged into things."

I chuckled. "You don't want to be into a fight between Nii-San and Envy."

She sighed. "Okay."

The rest of the school day went by, and I went to the park after school. Going home didn't feel like a good decision.

I hung out on the swing. Just sitting there, wondering if Nii-San and Envy were still fighting.

When I finally decided to go back to the house, I opened the door to a mess, and Winry giving a lecture.

"This is my house! My rules! You two will have to pick this mess and no if's, and's, or but's!" She yelled. Then she turned around, and saw me. "Al,…"

I reached into my bag, and gave her my permission slip to go to France. "Nii-San has to sign it."

She sighed. "Go upstairs." She snatched the paper away.

While I was walking upstairs, I got a feeling that Envy told Winry what he'd saw. I looked down at Nii-San. He looked depressed. Winry then sharply looked at me. I hurried to my room. There was only one way to make sure that Winry didn't believe Envy.

I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed a number. "Mei-Chan?"

She laughed. "You're actually calling me for once? That's weird."

I gulped. This was probably the dumbest thing I ever did in my life. "Well, I was wondering if…"

She gasped. "YOUR GONNA ASK ME OUT!"

I froze. She caught on quickly. "What?"

She squealed. "OMG! AND WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE SOON, AND THIS IS PERFECT!"

I fell onto my bed. "Mei-Chan, I haven't said anything yet…"

She stopped fan girling. "Okay, okay. What's up."

"Well, first off, I'm guessing that's a yes?" I said, as quietly as I could.

She did a one second squeal. "So, you were asking me out!"

I sighed. "Yes, Mei-Chan. I'm asking you out."

She squealed really loud. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Okay, but, don't start acting super weird at school, and don't tell anyone!" I said, in a some-what-romantic tone.

She giggled. "Okay! I won't!" She hung up.

I threw my phone. "I'm going to kill myself."

Nii-San quickly opened the door to our room. I looked at him. He stared at me, and smiled. He closed the door, and walked over to me.

"So, a cover up?" He sat beside me. "That doesn't sound like you."

I hugged him. "It's to get Winry off our back." He hugged me back. My head was on his chest. "Aren't you suppose to be downstairs, cleaning"

He rubbed the top of my head like I was a cat. "Envy and I are taking a break."

I looked at him, and for once, I wanted the kiss. Maybe Nii-San did, too. But, normally I didn't want one until he gave me one. I really wanted to kiss him. He's my everything. If I lost him, I'd lose everything.

He grabbed my face, and for the first time, I kissed him. He just took over, and acted like he normally does. I decided that from that moment on, I'd just give myself to Nii-San. Whatever he wanted from me, I would be happy to give.

Though, I still feel guilty for using Mei-Chan like that. She was just to cover up what Nii-San and I didn't want anyone to know. Yet, she was still my best friend.

This would most likely be the last time that Winry would let Nii-San and I sleep together. And it's Nii-San mission was to make it the best…

* * *

YAY! Now you know that this story will be changed to M after I put up the next chappie for reasons! SO! I hope you like it!

~L-K-I-A-S-V~


End file.
